


Noriko's Late-Night Adventure

by Harpalyke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, Sneaking Out, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Tentacles As Restraints, Treat, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: Noriko decides to have some late-night fun in the lake by herself...until she realizes that she's not by herself, that a creature has been lurking in the lake's depths, waiting to come across a young girl.





	Noriko's Late-Night Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbentalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentalright/gifts).

All day Noriko sat by the window and wished to go outside. She knew she was lucky to sit in her cool room while the girls on the other side of the lake had to go to the fields from before dawn to sundown. Nevertheless, she was terribly bored of the same surroundings, the same lawn, the same cherry blossom tree right outside her window even though it was beautiful.

How boring it is to be sixteen, she thought many times. Her only place in this house other than her bed was in this chair, painted and pouting, showcasing how beautiful Hirokatsu’s daughter was to all the other villagers. She had to attract a wealthy suitor and, as her mother loved to remind her, her time was steadily ticking away. Today was particularly humid, so her eyes kept straying to the silver-blue, calm lake, separated from the cloudy sky by the sloping hills of thick forest.

Tonight, Noriko vowed silently to herself, I will feel that cool water for myself. 

It felt like many days before night arrived and everyone in her house fell asleep. Fighting the urge to lie down and succumb to sleep herself, she waited until the moon was high up in the air before creeping out of the house.

Crouching and loping through the trees, only the sound of the cicadas in her ears, she reached the cove of the lake tucked out of view from the village. She had to get into the water as quietly as possible so as not to make any splashes, though it was doubtful anyone would hear her so far away.

As she waded in, water traveled up her lithe form, pulling her nightdress up and her long, black hair away until it billowed around her. When she was up to her neck, she let herself float supine, enjoying the inky sky embedded with stars and caress of the water. Especially around her rear, legs, and between them, usually not exposed like this.

Noriko was quite turned on by this position: innocent above the water, stark naked and hot with desire below. Letting the sound of her breath fill her submerged ears, she moved her hand to her cunt and idly played with her folds. From this she grew even more aroused, so she rubbed herself harder over her puffy lips and up to her clit, feeling her slick fluids not quite mixing with the water.

Breathing heavily, she rocked her hips, smearing her clenching cunt over her hand. With the other, she gripped her breast, the perfect handful, tugging on her small, hard nipple. “Mm,” she moaned into the water as juices gushed out of her cunt and warmed up the surrounding water.

When the haze of orgasm lifted, Noriko lie perfectly still, suspended in the fluid-water mix. She listened for any movement. There was none, just the call of bugs and bullfrogs. Best to return home, she decided, already pushing her luck out here. If anyone caught Hirokatsu’s daughter swimming in her nightdress in the middle of the night, her life was essentially over.

She rolled onto her stomach and paddled maybe once or twice toward the shore before something akin to slimy rubber coiled around her ankle and tugged her back.

“Oh—!” Her surprised cry was muffled by the lake as she was submerged beneath the surface. For one terrifying second, she was simply pulled through the abyss. Then the…thing relented a bit and she was able to rise.

Gasping for air, Noriko tried to kick away the unknown coil, but now it was slithering up her thigh, long and thick like smooth, fat rope. Another one did the same to her other leg, and yet another wrapped around her waist. How many of these snake-like things were there?

Abruptly, she was submerged again, something yanking her nightdress up and over her head, freeing her bouncing breasts. Then another thing—a tentacle, she realized—was looping around her neck, holding her in place with only her face above the water.

Though she was afraid for her life, Noriko’s mind was oddly calm. There were rumors around the villages which spoke of a tentacle monster lurking in the lake’s deepest parts, capturing fishermen and pulling them into the abyss for good. But right now, it was holding Noriko near the surface, letting her breathe. What did it want with her?

“Please,” she whispered. “Please let me go.” 

Just when she was about to burst into tears, she felt something running up her leg over the thicker coils and the curve of her inner thigh: a narrower, firmer tentacle, sending jolts through her legs and arms. It grazed her lower lips and trailed up the crack of her arse, rubbing the puckered hole before pushing its way into her virgin cunt. 

Noriko hissed in pain, but it was going slow, breaking her in. One side of the tentacle was covered in small nodules, which pressed against both her clit and a patch of nerves deep inside as it moved in and out, secreting its own hot fluid. It wasn’t long before Noriko’s pain and fear morphed into arousal.

_No, this is terribly wrong, you should not enjoy this! _Her mind was correct, but her body was speaking louder, guided by her cunt. The tentacle inside grew wider and longer until surely it was in her stomach by now but she didn’t care because it felt so _good_. 

Meanwhile, the one around her neck was tightening ever so slightly, decreasing her air supply. All reality faded out except the tentacles all over her, especially the one thrusting into her. Before she could come again, it pulled out, gently stroking her clenching, swollen labia. The one around her waist loosened again, brushing the nodule-side against her stiff nipples.

“Oh!” Noriko cried, the soft, oily touch filling her with aching desire. The water lapped around her as she writhed. This was not good; she had to get out of there, but it was too enjoyable to fight.

Then she felt yet another one, this time against her arse cheek. It traveled slowly across it until the tip pressed against the tight hole. Terror came surging back, causing Noriko to thrash and cry while the creature tightened its grip.

“Please!” she bawled. “Please don’t!”

In response, the tip poked into her hole, slick with its juices. They helped it slide in much easier than she anticipated, while the other one sank back into her cunt. In unison, they moved in and out, starting the intense arousal up all over again. 

Eventually, Noriko matched their thrusts, loving the feeling of the tentacles working both of her holes, of the grip around her throat, of her bare breasts bouncing furiously, of her thighs spread open as far as they could go... 

“Oh, mm, yes,” she moaned, swallowing the water splashing her in the face and down her throat. She was unconcerned about the sound travelling over the lake and being heard by the villagers. In fact, she wanted the creature to raise her out of the water, naked and splayed out, with the tentacles filling and fucking her until she sprayed out enough come to fill the lake. 

After a couple of minutes, that was what happened albeit to a lesser degree. Noriko let out a howl and contorted, her second orgasm of the night ripping through her, pouring out a gush of fluid. The tentacle in her arse withdrew, but the other continued to pump into her. It expanded again, much more so than the previous time, stretching her inner walls. Noriko wailed in pain, feeling like she would tear in two, and then the pressure was relieved.

Now it was in her stomach and hot liquid was filling her up, stretching her womb. Tears poured down her cheeks, mixing in with the lake as she struggled. _Please, oh, please, make it stop_… Thankfully, it did a second later, pulling out and bringing along a burst of pearly fluid, clouding up the surrounding water. 

The tentacle around her neck released her, allowing her to catch her breath, while the one around her waist gently deposited her limp, sore body onto the shore. She picked herself up and wrung out her nightdress, watching the thick, dark tentacles retreat into the calm lake. All was still, like nothing had even happened. 

Noriko crept back through the winding path in the forest, wondering—hoping—she was dreaming. But she felt an odd weight in her normally-flat stomach, pressing her hand against a bulge that was not there before. At first, she thought it was the creature’s fluid, since that was sloshing around inside of her and streaming down her legs, soaking her nightdress. Then she realized the bulge was firm—the creature had inserted something into her womb.

Heart fluttering, trembling from head to toe, Noriko also realized she would have to return to the lake very soon. How she knew this, she didn’t know, but the creature was expecting her to give birth to this mysterious, growing _thing _inside of her.


End file.
